


break up, make up.

by trulysprouse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty still loves jughead, Break Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulysprouse/pseuds/trulysprouse
Summary: After having a rough breakup with Jughead months ago, Archie and Betty became a couple. And they were happy...for a while at least. That isn't until she starts to have fantasies about Jughead while with Archie, and Archie starts putting the pieces together to complete the puzzle.





	break up, make up.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so I was originally going to do this as just a post break up sex one shot but I had lots of ideas. I don't know if I will update again this week but I finish school after a week and will have lots of spare time on my hands. anyways enjoy:)

Slipping into the shower room to try and not wake her red head boyfriend up, Betty reached her arms above her head and pulled the pink, elegant sweater up and over her, taking her perfect pony tail with it. Letting her black denim corduroy skirt slip down her sun kissed legs, she stepped out of the dark puddle laying at her feet, while slinging her purple laced bra across the room and flicker her white pants skidding to the other side of the room. 

 

Once getting in the shower, betty let the hot, scorching water burn the sides of her neck slightly, sighing at the small pain that surfaced but feeling her muscles relax after a long day at school. She started to massage the white soap into her tired scalp when a lean body joined her and pressed against her back. 

 

Feeling a muscular, strong hand feelings its way up her thigh, tickling with its soft fingers, Betty sighed a sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes when feeling a familiar rumble in the depths of her sinful core started to appear.

 

That is when soft, tender, plump lips licked up her neck, sucking on her pulse and creating a blue, prominent mark that would be clearly noticeable by tomorrow morning for her mother to question is when she sighed with her perfect, pretty voice an 

 

“Oh Juggie- “.

 

“What the fuck?” a familiar brooding voice which soon registered to be Archie’s exclaimed behind her. 

 

Quickly turning around to face her boyfriend (emphasis of boyfriend), betty flickered over his face, searching his eyes for anything, hoping he didn’t hear that. Her breathing increased and felt embarassment start to flush in her rosy cheeks. The look on Archies face was horrified with a hint of confusion when he heard his old best friend fall from her lips. His lips. The lips that they have both kissed multiple times.

 

‘’I’m gonna get out. And go home.”

 

“Arch-. Fuck.”

 

Betty turned off the shower that was still running down her sleek back, while gathering her clothes in a bundled mess to race after Archie, who had soon left her house to slip into his next door.

 

Standing there with wet hair forming around her precious face, the sting in her eyes was too unbearable and a small teardrop fell from the green emeralds. She let out a frustrated sigh, slamming her door shut and leaning again the frame. She couldn't deny the deep, very deep feelings she felt for Jughead and the occasional stares in the hallway with his lean body leaned against the lockers would send her into a fluttering mess, causing her breathing to rapidly increase and quickly swivel around so that she wasn't facing him. 

 

And whenever she kissed Archie, touched Archie, even spoke to him, the only thing that remained in her mind was the angst blued eyed boy staring back at her, kissing her lips, touching her body. She felt guilty, incredibly guilty when Archie was only but sweet to her, however the attraction for the gang member only seemed to be circling her poor mind, sending her into overdrive under her pink duvet at night.

 

And he certainly wasn't helping it. 

 

All she knew is that she was in shit, deep fucking shit, and needed help from her bestfriend.

-

 

"Don't look at me like that."

 

"How do you expect me to look at you when you just told me you are having sexual fantisies of your ex boyfriend who may I just add is also your current boyfriends old friend."

 

"Kev, its not like that-"

 

"When then what is it like?" Laying on her bed, Kevin let out a long sigh while staring at his troubled best friend having a mid life crisis. She was in fucking trouble.

 

"Listen, I'm meeting Archie at pops tonight anyways to try and explain the whole calling Jug's name while he was kissing."

 

"What?Are you serious? Fucking hell Betty, having thoughts about Jughead is one thing but fucking calling out his name while having sex with Archie is another."

 

"Kevin you are suppose to help me here!" Betty turned around from her vanity and dramatically flung her arms in the air, then planting her head inside her hands, groaning. She knew this was bad, and it was going to cause immense conflict with Archie, but she couldn't let this brooding boy that she once fell inlove with, and had fallen out of love with get in the way of their developing relationship.

 

"I'm sorry, look, just talk to Archie and let him know you like him and only him, boost his ego a little and I'm sure he will feel better. Now about beanie boy, just avoid him at all costs. Its been months Betty and you seriously need to get closure over this boy, even if he is sexy as hell.." He wasn't wrong.

 

Kevin winked at her as a smirk spread across his face, ending in Betty slapping his slight muscular arm and a giggle following her mouth.

 

Swinging her legs back around to face the mirror, she ran a hand over her dolled up face, then grabbing the nearest pink lipgloss from a monumental collection, she tainted the shiny liquid across her plump lips, rising from her chair and heading out the door to face Archie in this ever so awkward conversation that was about to proceed.

 

-

 

The pops chime rang slightly as the versaity jacket came in sight and the immaculate ginger figure swayed towards her. Getting up from her seat Betty greeted her boyfriend by placing a small, emotionless kiss on his red lips and sat back down to her half empty strawberry milkshake.

 

"How are you?" Betty said, feeling suddenly insecure as a familiar gang entered to diner, with him leading the way. She tried not to look in his direction and focus on her boyfriend sitting across from her, but when his eyes flickered in her direction, skimming over everyone until he caught eyes with her, she fell apart in her seat and forced herself to look away from his piercing eyes. God he was so damn hot.

 

"Er good, listen Betty, I don't know how to say this but-"

 

Her attention was captured by Archie as his awkward faced looked away from hers, wearing down at the white table as her fiddled with his fingers.

 

"What is it Archie?"

 

"Listen, I think we should take a break. No, I want to take a break. We are just both so busy, you with school, me with football and-"

 

'Wait what? Is this about the other day?"

 

"No, but isn't it fucking weird that you yelled out your ex boyfriends name when you were about the have sex with me?" His voice raised.

 

"Yeah maybe it is, but thats a little petty don't you think?" And now her voice raised.

 

"No because its fucking weird. Why would you be thinking of him while about to bang me in the shower. If you are so obsessed with that scum why don't you go over there to fuck him like you imagined." The whole diner was quiet while Archies voice rapidly increased to shouting, letting the whole restaurant know their situation.

 

"Archie, you are sounding so ridiculous right now. Why are you taking this out of proportion?"

 

"Me being ridiculous? Says the one pursuing the slut life over here."

 

"Thats not fair." Bettys voice lowered and tears filled in her eyes as she brought her hands into a ball, feeling a familiar sting proceed and knowing the presents would be visible by tomorrow morning. She pressed harder and her faced knotted into one, standing up as Archie slammed on the table, standing up too.

 

"You can't be seriously blaming this on me right now? I wouldn't be surprised if I was too hear you dirty business with all those scums."

 

"You know what, fuck you."

 

"Fuck you too. Im leaving." And in an instant Archie had left the building. Looking at everyone staring at her, Betty fell to her seat, letting go of her bunched up hands and felt tears stream down her face. She wasn't away of how hard she was crying, but feeling her wet face under her fingertips, she breathed in shakily and finished the rest of her strawberry milkshake.

 

_

 

"Holy shit, this is great." Sweatpea leaned back and took a dirty bite of his burger, letting the juiced fall from his mouth.

 

"Why are Northsiders so dramatic."

 

"Dont complain Toni, this is fucking great." 

 

The serpents sat and watched the argument unravel in a huge mess from the other side of the diner, with jughead keeping a close eye on Betty. Watching her tear up while Archie shouts at her was a heartbreaking sight for him. He missed her so much, so fucking much and it took him his whole will power to not jump between the two and take her hand to jump on his motorcycle to the other side of the town. But with their extremely messy breakup and the awkward situation both pupils were across from him were in, it would be great for him to stay out of this mess.

 

"Hey hey, shows over, stop looking."

 

Sweatpea rolled his eyes and continued to watch the masterpiece. "Getting all touchy feely now Jug? You broke up with that princess a long time ago. Why are you still so hung up on her? She must of been good in be-" sweatpea trailed off, mumbling with himself. 

 

"Yeah I know-."

 

"And that means your butt staying out of it. You don’t need the blonde to soften your serpent heart again."

 

Toni placed a sweet hand on Jugheads arm knowing the hurt he went through months ago to watch his love of his life walk away from him.

 

"Hey shut the fuck up Sweatpea, its not like you have much experience or luck may I say with the girls, at least Jug was able to maintain a long lasting relationship." Jughead chuckled beside Toni and she gave him a knowing smirk.

 

"But look where its got him." Sweatpea huffed and turned to his nearly eaten burger.

 

It took Jughead his entire willpower to not walk over to comfort Betty who was now crying silently in a sad booth by herself, with Archie leaving out the door. Seeing her hurt like this brought back memories when he hurt her, and a large lump at the back of his throat came in sight, gulping a huge amount of air down and breathing out a frustrated sigh. Even with her mascara running, her eyes all puffy, she still looked beautiful, and he still wanted to touch her, kiss her, be with her. And even though he shouldn't, he left his seat and started making his way over to the preppy blondes booth, not thinking about his actions. He heard sweetpea shouting behind him “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Jones?” with Toni slapping his arm but that was all a blur. 

 

And its when he got there and her puppy eyes looked up from her milkshake, with water smeared across her whole face that he let out a long sigh and proceeded a "Hey." while sitting across from her.

 

The person he loves.

-

 

To be continued...


End file.
